


Possession

by R_Credence_Hannibal



Category: DCU, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Dead Inside, Demons, Emotionally Repressed, Gay, Gay Character, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Issues, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Minor Character Death, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, Not really I just wanted to give some extra noncanon to a delightfully evil villain, Original Character Death(s), Possession, Random & Short, Sad, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Repression, Sins, Sivana Industries, Symbolism, headcanon?, not in a million years will DC ever take advice from my gay ass, why cant everything be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Credence_Hannibal/pseuds/R_Credence_Hannibal
Summary: Thaddeus Sivana is in a cell. In that cell, he ponders why the world, of all people, chose him to be cursed.The answer isn't easy.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> To preface, every time I see Mark Strong in a movie, I always think he has some sort of gay undertone to his characters because of Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy. This one is no exception, even if I did have to stretch it a little bit.

        It wasn’t by his own hand. He had been guided throughout his years by some _other_ force; the force was all-commanding and had taken him from childhood. But, if Thaddeus Sivana were to remember a little further than he liked to, he would know that the same force had guided him since his birth. It was strange how, even as he sat in his own cell, defeated by a group of children, he still retained a sense of childish hope. He had thought he had crushed it, along with all of those feminine features. But another part of him, the part with a blind eye and a bloodthirsty tendency, sought to remind him that he had indeed crushed none of what had always been there.

 

        As a boy, he had always liked the more frivolous things. His father and brother had drilled a self-consciousness for his enjoyment in these things. So, when he grew older and discovered that this enjoyment was not just odd but wrong, he hid it. Love was something Sivana knew would never come to him. But, evidently, he never did receive what he planned for himself. In high school, Sivana was well-known for his studious nature and passive aggressive shielding. He ignored most, if not all the peers that came his way. But, there was still one who always remained persistent.

 

        Leon Zaveri had pursued Thaddeus. It wasn’t in a role model way, like the younger students did, or in an antagonistic way. It was of genuine interest, something Sivana was simply baffled by. His pursuits were met with aggression at first. Then, over time, Thaddeus realized that it would not be solved that simply. Leon accompanied him everywhere and eventually, with time and trepidation, Sivana began to like him. Within their third year, Sivana thought of Leon as a friend. Only a few months later, Sivana realized it was much more than a friendship. His feelings confused and alerted him; he shunned himself for them. It was not long before Leon noticed this.

 

_Anything but that. But that isn’t possible for me, is it?_

 

        All of this culminated in Leon pulling Thaddeus in a bathroom stall to interrogate him. His questions seemed relentless and twenty minutes into the questioning, Sivana had given up completely. He rose from the tiled floor, walked to Leon, and stood within inches of him. A tear fell from his right eye. He leaned a little closer towards him. Leon looked like a deer caught in headlights. He backed up into the stall door as Sivana pinned him. Leon looked away from his eyes and down to his lips.

 

_“You’re the only one… who’s ever stayed.”_

 

        It was barely above a whisper but it was enough. Leon raised a hand up and thumbed away the tear. He slipped the same hand on the back of Sivana’s neck. The kiss was inevitable. The intimacy was unexpected. Sivana was unused to such things and it was apparent to Leon, so he was gentle. Leon let him drop to his knees then. Sivana gave anything and all he could to Leon. Leon returned this in his closeness. Their bond never ceased and through it, Leon sought to change all the insecurities Thaddeus had gained. Even the accident had slipped from Sivana’s lips. Leon was the only one who believed him.

 

        It wasn’t long before Leon was stolen from him. On a Thursday night, Leon had accompanied Thaddeus home. He knew of his family from previous meetings and conversations from Thaddeus; they were the ones who had shunned him from childhood. In the core of both of their beings, they had no value for keeping him around. He was simply their family and that was why he remained in the large mansion. They had escaped to Sivana’s room. The door closed behind them, but the lock remained undone. Leon approached him with laughter. Sivana smiled as his brother Sid walked down the hall. He peeked inside, spying on an intimate moment between them. He ruffled Sivana’s hair, as he had gained a fondness for doing. He had pinned him down on his own bed.

 

        The next day, Leon was found bloody and bruised in an alleyway between a foster home and a movie theater. Sivana visited him in the hospital, watching as the doctors tried to find a way to recover the damage done to his brain. Leon was buried in a quiet ceremony that Sivana and a few others attended. He watched as two men lowered his coffin into the ground and began to pile it with dirt. He waited and watched until they were done and then placed a single rose against the gravestone. When he returned home, he did not eat dinner. His father tried to force him but nothing came from it. His brother said nothing.

 

        Years went by and Sivana stayed quiet. He shaved his head and worked tirelessly to achieve his powerful physique. This way, no one could ever touch him as _he_ had. It was self-preservation. His brother had watched his transformation with regret. Thaddeus never spoke and, when he did, it was only in one-word answers. He ignored the advice of his father and pursued a degree in science. When he graduated, he had no speech and no prospects for himself. He buried himself in his studies and his family no longer bothered to ask why. It was only when Sivana joined the company did he begin to speak again. But, his voice was coarse and rough. He spoke with directness and, often times, brashness. Their father watched his sons grow, slowly realizing his mistake was ever having another kid to begin with.

 

        Sivana had begun to plan. He had been waiting for this his whole life. He had analyzed and made his way through the company to the department which provided him all the information and knowledge he needed. The symbols from his childhood. The wizard who had rejected him. The power he could have attained. These things drove him solely now. His past, with the joy and love, seemed foreign to him now. He funded Crosby’s research and sought to her data collection frequently. Videos, pictures, and symbols that all led back to the accident. All other human connections were vague now.

 

        When he finally opened the door, with Crosby disintegrating into a pile of dust before him, Sivana walked through the door with something akin to joy. All of his efforts had been for _something_. He bit back at the wizard who had cursed him all those years ago. His warning, however, did not fall on deaf ears. His prediction about the Sins using him wasn’t far from the truth; but, he _knew_ they used him. It was part of the appeal. He didn’t just want power, he wanted to be part of something bigger than himself. He wanted to be something— anything — other than _human_. The power gave him more than he could possibly attain by his own hand. He reveled in the bliss of ignorance.

 

        He went to the board room with an expensive pair of sunglasses he had stolen from one of his father’s many closets years and years ago. He enjoyed all the terror on their faces. He used the factor of surprise to his advantage; but, it was mostly for himself. They never had a chance against him. He flung his brother out of the window. The effects of the action were definite. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. He watched as each of the seven sins devoured the board member's bodies. Then there was his father, who watched on in horror as his colleagues, — with their mocking laughter and pompous natures — all met their gruesome fate. He left him there to be devoured. All this power had let him rid of all the ones who had held him back throughout his entire life.

 

        But there was one who could steal all this away from him. One who could snatch away the one thing he had always wanted. So he confronted him; it wasn’t hard to find the one. He was profiting off of easily impressed tourists. Sivana looked on with disgust. When he was in school, he remembered how the athletes were always the ones who shone. It wasn’t intelligence or actual effort. Their craft was being a part of the system that would use them until they were dry and Sivana saw that clearer than day. He wondered why the Wizard had chosen this man. He was clearly inexperienced. It wasn’t hard to decipher his age range. It didn’t bother him hurting the kid. If that’s what he needed to do, he’d do it. The likelihood of the kid dying was low. He was a coward and cowards run without their possessions, no matter the cost.

 

        But he had disappeared into the crowd. He may have known his age but that didn’t mean he knew who he was. So he took the other boy who tagged along with him. Sivana interrogated him with results he did not expect. He was scared but seemed to be shockingly silent. It was harder than he thought to get the kid to speak. Not that he didn’t speak; he was a nervous kind of talker, rather similar to himself when he was his age. But his words were meaningless ramblings. It was only when he electrocuted a nearby pillar did he begin to talk.

 

        The encounter left him rather distracted. It seemed to confirm his theory about his age. But that wasn’t what was on his mind. This Freddy kid was awfully similar to himself before he had lost Leon. The way he had warned the other boy, whose name seemed to be Billy, was deeply disturbing. He could sense something he hadn’t sensed in a while. He could sense genuine emotion. He didn’t let it slow him down. Sivana arrived at the foster house. He could feel the pure wholesomeness in the _goddamn_ air alone. He cringed internally at the family interaction as they all awaited Billy’s arrival. He swooped in shortly after, agreeing to give up his power to Sivana rather quicker than he expected him to. The door opened and they went in together.

 

        The cave represented an old kind of presence. It was one that had haunted him since his youth. But it wasn’t the same as the other one. It was one of victory. Before it had represented doom and, in a way, it still did at that moment too. But the good outweighed the bad here and Sivana paid no mind to even the possibility of wrong prevailing. Then, the kid spoke, with some sort of intelligence that Sivana did not expect either. His words were left on deaf ears. The seven sins spread out as the kids attempted to distract him. Then, a Batarang — something he was ashamed to know the name of — hit the back of his head. Blood dripped from his head. It was then that he violently pulled from his blissful ignorance. The sins had led him on. But, there was nowhere else to go either. Sivana knew that he had screwed himself. There was no going back, nor had there ever been.

 

        He chased the boy back to a carnival. It was winter time, which made it extra strange that a carnival was even going but Sivana attempted to ignore it. He also attempted to ignore how he had visited this same carnival years ago. His irritation only grew with time. He let the sins out and chase after the other children. It was not long before, after almost drowning the kid, did he admit his secret word that changed his form. He gathered them all together and once again, the boy attempted to convince him he was being used. Sivana resisted the urge to slap the innocence right out of him. That fact was so broadly obvious but he had no other choice but to ignore it. The boy, who stumbled around in the body of a god, managed to steal the staff away from him. Sivana couldn’t be more defeated if he tried. All the family had superpowers and Sivana knew that this was the beginning of the end. He let out all of his frustrations at the boy, full well knowing that he couldn’t hear him.

 

        He was led up to the top of a skyscraper. The boy continued to press but this time, Sivana actually learned something from it. He had not thought about the seventh sin. He had assumed he had accompanied with the rest but that just was too good to be true. Envy left him and was promptly destroyed by the use of one word. All at once, Sivana was left back in his mortal body. It was rather ironic. He fell and as he did, Sivana smiled faintly. This would be a good ending for him and his pain. It would have been great. Fitting, even. But Sivana knew that the force that had followed him would never let him go. Certainly not that easily. It would torment him until he died by its own design. Before he was sent to the holding cell, Sivana caught a glimpse of the two boys. Billy and Freddy smiled at each other. 

 

        Sivana pondered it in his cell as he scratched the symbols into the walls repeatedly. He wondered whether they had the same curse he did; but as he thought a little more, he soon realized the full scope of his life. It was as if he had been blind for his entire life. He was not cursed or shunned in his world. It was his own belief, ingrained into his psyche since his youth, that the world hated him. The truth, that seemed so uncomfortable, faced him with no mercy. He hated himself, no matter what he did. There was nothing he could do to fix that but mask the pain with power. Sivana had let himself fall to the fears of his father and brother; he had let their warped versions of perfection consume him. He was no better than the boy who gained the Wizard’s powers; he was no better than his _father_ before him. He was simply _human_. But, if the force wanted him to continue on, he had no choice but to continue on. He was a coward who ran with every single possession in hand, never looking back or questioning the path, simply following until his trail was dead-ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little random brainstorm of mine! I'm still not entirely sure why I felt the need to write this but, hey if it makes some else's day, that's all that matters. Also, I'm forcing myself out of procrastination.


End file.
